


but the problem is, I don’t hate it

by pududoll (aprilclash)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilclash/pseuds/pududoll
Summary: there's no plot really it's just idol!donghyuck x superhero!mark lowkey fighting and having some make-up sex the end.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 42
Kudos: 505





	but the problem is, I don’t hate it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crashbang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crashbang/gifts).



> So, I wrote this fic in two days, literally ripped it out of my soul after weeks of writer's block. I don't care if it's cliché and unbetaed, I struggled so much for it and it's my baby fic I wrote for lovely ao3 user crashbang.  
> Aliya, thank you for making this fandom a better place for so many of us, I hope one day you get to write your own kissing against a railing fic. I'll wait for it! Happy birthday darling <3<3
> 
> -title from NCT's Baby Don't Like It  
> -the Mark in this AU is loosely inspired by both Superman for his powers and My Hero Academia for the concept of superheroes being somehow celebrities.

Donghyuck is used to be the famous side in his relationships. Whether he was dating another celebrity or the two times he dared to go out with normal people - a makeup artist and the golden-spooned son of old corporate money - he was always the one drawing the paparazzi in like mosquitos on a sweltering summer night. Now, as he looks down from the balcony of the restaurant to the swarm of disappointed photographers underneath, some barely bothering to raise their cameras and snap a pic of him, he feels, well, he doesn’t know what to feel. Dating Mark sure is different, in the good and the bad things.

The Gucci event is almost over and Mark didn’t show up. It’s not like Donghyuck was expecting him to - it’s not like no one else knew, as soon as the sirens started howling somewhere around Gimpo, that Mark would be too busy to be Donghyuck’s arm candy tonight - and yet he still hoped he would show up. If only because it would mean he’s safe. Donghyuck takes a worried look at his phone, reloads the news page to see if there are any updates on the Gimpo situation, and quickly opens the first article that pops out on the screen. The fires have all been put out, the article says, and no one is hurt, the article says, but Donghyuck cares more about what the article isn’t saying. Mark wouldn’t have been sent there for a simple fire.

“Twitter is the place to go if you want updates.”

Donghyuck looks up to meet Seongwoo’s perfect face, the other boy smiling at him in that easy, practiced way that only actors can manage.

“Too dangerous,” Donghyuck answers, pocketing his phone and smiling back. “There are photographers everywhere, if someone catches my personal Twitter account I’m dead meat.”

That makes Seongwoo laugh.

“Are you a Mark stan account?” His smile widens when Donghyuck frowns in outrage. “No need to lie, Donghyuck-ssi. I definitely am a Daniel stan account on Twitter. It helps to have all the updates beforehand.” Seongwoo slides sitting next to Donghyuck. They’ve never been close before, Donghyuck a famous solo artist under SM Entertainment and Seongwoo an actor who rose to fame through a famous producing survival program. Maybe they crossed path during music shows back when Seongwoo was MCing and Donghyuck was performing, they bowed to each other at some point, but they were never _friends_ or something close to it. Except, Donghyuck has been dating the number 1 superhero of the country for around six months and Seongwoo has been dating the number 2 superhero of this country for around four years, and it’s like being part of a secret club of superhero relative someones who sometimes seat close to each other at events like this one to exchange information while their boyfriends save the world.

“For example,” Seongwoo continues, “I can tell you that it was definitely not a fire in Gimpo. Well, not _just_ a fire.”

“Tell me something a toddler wouldn’t guess, Ong-ssi,” Donghyuck answers, tilting his flute to the side so that it catches the lights from the chandelier. There’s a white flash of light coming from somewhere near the entrance, and Donghyuck reckons they must look pretty nice, two pretty boys, two idols, two of the nation’s superstars, all wrapped up in an expensive suit, sitting together like this.

Seongwoo leans closer. “Apparently something big crashed on the coast a few hours ago. The entire zone is currently being evacuated but people are saying a fucking giant thing is spitting fire and there are at least six high-level supes on the case.”

“So it’s Mark, Daniel, who else?”

“IU, for sure. Someone saw her. They’re saying RM too, but that could be simply someone wanting him to be there. You know the guy retired last year.”

“Are they still, you know, fighting?”

Seongwoo unlocks his phone and quickly checks Twitter.

“People are talking like crazy but there have been no updates, so I want to hope they managed to bring it down, whatever it was.”

Even nodding along seems difficult for Donghyuck so he swallows the fear down with the alcohol.

There are many downsides to dating a world first-class superhero. Donghyuck is used to the paparazzi, although he’s not used to the paparazzi being there for someone other than him. He’s also used to the attention, although he and Mark spend most of their dates at home because they’re both too high profile for this. Donghyuck is not used to his boyfriend ditching him for public events, and more than everything, else, he’s not used to his boyfriend ditching him to go and risk his life. Mark could be dying right now, he could’ve taken a giant pillar through his chest or he could’ve been shot or stepped on by a giant radioactive lizard or electrocuted to death or sent in a different dimension. All these things happened in the six months since he and Donghyuck have started dating. That, not knowing whether your boyfriend is dying while you’re at a stupid fashion gala, wearing stupid expensive clothes and sipping expensive alcohol like nothing is bad in the world, like Mark is not risking his life somewhere so that they can keep having this little meeting without rushing downstairs to the anti-attack bunker. That is the most difficult thing for Donghyuck.

Seongwoo’s phone buzzes and startles them both. The boy pulls it up and angles it so that no one can take a picture of the screen, his face extremely serious, before it melts into a relieved sigh.

“They’re all okay, they have to deal with the paperwork and then Daniel is coming to pick me up.”

Donghyuck stares at his phone. It’s too late for them to join the event anyway, but he would really like Mark to pick him up. Except Mark hasn’t written to him yet.

Donghyuck frowns just as his phone screen lights up with a message from Mark saying he needs to receive treatment so he won’t make it. He tells Donghyuck they’ll meet later at home. All the fight bleeds out of Donghyuck’s body in a moment.

“Mark is not coming. They’re patching him up.”

He doesn’t add what he really wants to say, _this asshole, how dares he let himself get hurt, he’s gonna get an earful once he comes home_.

“Play it subtle, Donghyuck-ssi. Everyone is looking at us.”

The news that the situation in Gimpo is finally under control again must have spread on the internet and now people are staring at Donghyuck and Seongwoo to gauge their reaction, almost like they can get extra juicy info just by looking at them.

They can’t even talk because then people would try to read their lips - it already happened in the past, both to Donghyuck as Haechan and to Donghyuck as Mark’s boyfriend.

“Wow, they really are staring,” he murmurs, hiding his mouth behind a hand as he inches closer to Seongwoo. “Bunch of busybodies.”

Seongwoo leans even closer, sliding an arm around Donghyuck’s back.

“Since they’re staring already, do you want to give them a reason to stare even more?”

Donghyuck blinks, confused.

“Well, aren’t you tired of them all watching us like hawks because of our boyfriends? Let’s give them a show as ourselves.”

“What kind of show?”

“One that could make the headlines of the news tomorrow.”

“What about-”

“Daniel?” Seongwoo laughs. “Don’t worry about him, he knows what kind of a slut I am for attention. He finds it cute when I try to make him jealous. If you weren’t taken he might even invite you to join us. You’re super cute and we have a very big bed.”

Donghyuck blushes at that and Seongwoo strokes his side.

“But, you know, even if Daniel doesn’t get jealous at all, I know someone who would. Your lovely darling Mark apparently is quite possessive.”

“Then maybe I shouldn’t do this,” offers Donghyuck, but he’s already melting in Seongwoo’s arms.

“Or maybe we should. We can both get a little mediatic coverage from this and no one will be too mad at us considering we’re pretty much taken and everything we do can be interpreted as fanservice.”

“Are you very good at fanservice?” Donghyuck asks, switching until he’s basically on Seongwoo’s lap. The older boy catches another flute for him, delicately putting back his own and the one Donghyuck has just emptied. At Donghyuck’s raised eyebrow he shrugs. “So we can share. I’ll let you know I’m quite good at this fanservice thing.”

Is he? Because Donghyuck is the absolute best.

 _How long will you take?_ He texts Mark. _Are you sure you can’t come pick me up?_

 _Did you drink a lot?_ comes the quick - and worried - reaction.

Donghyuck shrugs and leans in Seongwoo’s warmth, nuzzling at his neck. His cologne smells so good. When he draws back, he types an answer to Mark’s increasingly worried texts.

_Enough to make some terrible decisions. And not in the kind of company that is interested in stopping me._

Then he turns the phone off and lands a fat, wet kiss on Ong Seongwoo’s cheek, making sure that it shows his good angle when the cameras start flashing.

~

Donghyuck is coming back from the restroom - he’s never going to drink this much champagne at a public event again, like, ever again, he had to find the toilet three times in a row, and the restrooms are on the upper floor of the building, only, reachable through an outer staircase, and it’s freezing outside, and of course, picking up his coat was too much of a hassle, so now he’s shivering - when someone grabs him by the back of his suit, manhandling him against the wall.

Donghyuck lets out a soft _oomph_ and almost screams, but there’s a warm palm on his mouth, and he knows this hand like it was his own, just like he knows the scent of Mark’s magic washing over him. He immediately relaxes, body sagging in Mark’s hold, and murmurs a, “You’re here,” against Mark’s lines of love and life.

Mark’s hand stops covering Donghyuck’s lips, it slides down instead to cup his face, and Donghyuck looks up, and it’s really Mark, he’s really here, at the stupid afterparty of the Gucci event, still wearing his superhero suit, torn at the hip, exposing a portion of pink, raw skin where an open wound probably was before the medical team covered it up.

“I thought you were going to join me at home,” he says, dumbly, and Mark frowns. His hair is pulled back, a little frizzy, like something exploded on his face, and there’s a cut on his eyebrow that the medical team didn’t bother closing since Mark’s self-healing abilities will make it disappear anyway in a couple of days, and his jaw is rigid, and there are shadows under his eyes, from exhaustion and fatigue, and he looks fucking pissed off.

“Yeah, I thought too, that’s before you decided to whore it out with Seongwoo in front of every single camera in this city.”

Mark’s hands are a little harsher on him now, curling on the lapels of Donghyuck’s jacked and pulling, forcing him to get up on his toes to follow the movement. Donghyuck has to slap them away before his feet can come back on the ground, fully supporting him again.

“Oh, come on, Mark. You know it was fanservice. There were cameras, we are idols. It’s the way it is. Seongwoo said Daniel wouldn’t even get angry.”

“And what about me?”

“What about you, Mark? You know very well I’m with you and Seongwoo is taken as well. I don’t know why you’re making such a big deal out of it, but we were just joking. Next time come with me and I’ll only joke like that with you.”

Donghyuck turns around. They’re still on the outer stairs and it’s a miracle someone hasn’t noticed Mark is here and is snapping pics of them like crazy. This, not Donghyuck and Seongwoo, would be a real scandal. Mark came right from the battlefield in his fighting suit. Donghyuck is wearing Gucci. And they’re having a lovers’ quarrel. At a fashion event. The GP would love it. Donghyuck wouldn’t though, so he walks past Mark, tries to walk down the stairs. Mark doesn’t let him.

Sometimes Donghyuck forgets, because Mark is so sweet, so gentle with him, all awkward touches, caressing his skin like he’s afraid to break him, and it’s easy for Donghyuck to forget that Mark can really break him. He could snap a concrete pillar in half without even sweating. He never shows this side to Donghyuck, almost never uses his power in front of him, but now there is definitely something super about the way Mark so easily manhandles Donghyuck against the railing of the staircase, pinning him there to glare at him.

“You’re such a brat,” Mark murmurs, “and so unfair. Really, Donghyuck, is this the game you want to play? Are you so selfish and petty that you’re trying to make me feel guilty for saving lives instead of coming to your stupid gala event?”

It hurts, and Donghyuck lets out a little punched out sound, trying to wiggle his hands free. Mark’s eyes widen and he lets him go immediately.

“Fuck, sorry, I...”

That makes Donghyuck feel even worse because it wasn’t his hands that were hurting, more like the fact that Mark might think Donghyuck is _that_ selfish and petty.

“It wasn’t about that,” Donghyuck says, feeling tired and humiliated and incredibly stupid. “Seongwoo said you would get jealous and you’d probably,” he hesitates and swallows. “He said you would be nice to me tonight.”

That was not what exactly Seongwoo had said but Donghyuck is feeling too offended to tell Mark he was just looking forward to a good fuck tonight. He squeezes his eyes shut and opens them again, but he doesn’t look at Mark.

“I’m sorry you felt like I was trying to say that spending time with me should be the priority over doing your fucking job, I’m tired and dizzy and everyone tonight asked me about you and I just wanted a little attention and Seongwoo said you would know it was a joke. That’s it.”

He wipes harshly at his eyes to make sure he’s not crying. Luckily he’s not. He still feels kinda stupid.

“My taxi should be here. You can teleport back home. I need to greet the hosts and find my manager before I...”

Donghyuck doesn’t have the time to finish the sentence because Mark’s hands are on him again, one on the small of his back, the other on his shoulder, spinning him around like this is a waltz, pushing him back again against the railing before Mark’s mouth is on his, open and bitey and demanding.

Mark’s kisses are usually sweet and a little awkward, he likes to kiss Donghyuck’s cheek and his throat and the tip of his nose and sometimes his forehead, he likes to suck on Donghyuck’s lips and leave tiny open-mouthed kisses all over them before he coaxes Donghyuck into a moaning mess with his hands.

Today, though, Mark is being fucking nasty. He bites and licks and pulls and he holds Donghyuck’s face up so that he can press in further, stealing his breath away. He smells like fight and pain, and his hands thrum with an energy that is never there with Donghyuck.

“Mark,” Donghyuck mutters into the kiss, “Mark, fuck, the cameras, the fansites.”

Mark stops for a moment, blinks, and then smirks, and Donghyuck for a moment feels like he’s been dunked in warm water even if he’s completely dry. He stares at Mark, confused, and Mark smiles at him, smug and wide. “Invisibility shield. No one can see us now, but they still can hear it, so I can’t really fuck you here. Though I’d like to. I bet you’d like that too.”

 _Pervert, as if I would,_ Donghyuck tries to say, but before he can protest, Mark is leaning down to kiss him again, even harsher than before, taking more than giving, using his weight to press Donghyuck against the cold metal of the railing, trapping him with a thigh between Donghyuck’s legs and pulling, pulling up, until Donghyuck either has to tiptoe to be able to stand or to grind powerlessly against Mark’s thigh.

“Look at you, all hot and bothered, so eager for this... You even flirted with a taken guy so that I could see the pictures on the news and come here to put you in place, didn’t you?”

Donghyuck refuses to answer, still frantically trying to stand on his toes so that his half-hard cock doesn’t press against the cold nano-machines of Mark’s superhero suit.

“You wanted me to get angry, Donghyuck-ah? You have quite a bad reputation, all the tabloids keep saying you’re gonna cheat on me with another idol at some point... If only they knew you’re so cute and desperate you need to find ways to make me jealous because you want all my attention on you.”

Donghyuck’s face is in flames and Mark tugs him even higher, like he weighs nothing - and Donghyuck probably weighs nothing for Mark and his alien muscles - and then Donghyuck’s feet are not touching the ground before he falls down on Mark’s thigh, his mouth opening in a long, loud moan at the pressure on his groin where Mark is holding him up with his leg.

“What was that for, Donghyuck? Waiting for someone to find us? I can only hide our images baby, if you’re that loud everyone will hear you.”

“Fuck you,” Donghyuck spits out, so turned on his head spins. “If someone finds me here having sex with you I’ll cut your super dick and feed it to you.”

Mark laughs at that, he kisses Donghyuck again, holds him up so easily, and Donghyuck crosses his legs behind his back, laces his hands on Mark’s nape, grinds down to feel Mark’s cock through the suit, hard and swollen. Mark bites down too hard and Donghyuck tastes blood, his own blood, and he hisses, pulling back.

“What the fuck Mark, I still have to walk down the hall later!”

Mark stops for a moment, panting. He stares at Donghyuck’s lips while licking his own - and Donghyuck faintly realizes Mark is tasting his blood, like an afterthought - and then blinks, looks up, his mouth opening in a smirk as he looks at Donghyuck.

“No, I don’t think you will baby, I’m taking you home right now.”

“But...”

“If you come downstairs looking like that everyone will think you had a tryst with Seongwoo in the bathroom.”

Donghyuck punches his chest - it’s so solid it hurts, but it’s also very satisfying to punch because at least he knows he can’t hurt Mark like that - until Mark lets him go. When he slides back on the ground he can barely hold himself up, his legs are shaking. He’s hard in his suit, his whole body tingling, Mark’s magic still washing over him, making them invisible to everyone else. They could really have sex here, Donghyuck realizes, with Mark smelling of smoke and fire and blood and antiseptic and that inexplicable magic of his.

Then a ripple of wind hits Donghyuck’s face and he realizes it’s still February and it’s cold, Mark’s magic more like an impression of warmth than real heat, and the suit is too crispy and tight. Donghyuck wants to take it off. He wants to wear one of Mark’s shirt and sink down on their bed and bite down on his own pillow when Mark fucks him.

“My coat is still downstairs,” he murmurs, “and _hyung_ must be wondering where I am.”

“Text him,” Mark answers. “Tell him I’m taking you home. He can pick up the coat for you.”

Mark didn’t say it like it was a suggestion. His hands twitch and Donghyuck can see energy fizzle in them. He fishes up the phone from his pocket and texts the manager quickly.

 _Mark is here,_ he says. _I didn’t feel well and he came to take me home. Can you get my coat for me when you leave?_

Mark doesn’t even wait for the manager to answer. As soon as the message is sent, he grabs Donghyuck’s wrist and rips the fabric of space-time open, yanking Donghyuck home and holding him as the universe folds around them.

~

They’re not at Donghyuck’s apartment, Donghyuck faintly realizes when Mark bounces him on the bed. The sheets are soft, but they don’t smell like Donghyuck’s lavender fabric softener. The rest of the room is too dark for Donghyuck to see anything, and Mark doesn’t turn on the light - he can see in the darkness, the asshole. He kisses Donghyuck instead, pulling at the buttons of the shirt roughly.

“Don’t ruin it or they’ll make me pay it,” Donghyuck manages to say, and Mark hesitates for a moment and then rips the suit open anyway.

“Who cares, I’m fucking rich. You’re fucking rich, Donghyuck, I don’t know why you’re such a little bitch with money.”

“I don’t know why you’re such a little bitch with everything else,” Donghyuck shoots back. Mark conveniently ignores him, hands frantically pulling at Donghyuck’s shoes so he can take them off the tug him higher on the bed.

Donghyuck is barely aware of his own nakedness in the darkness, but he is definitely aware that Mark is still dressed instead, and the superhero suit feels too much like war to carry it into this bed.

“Off,” he begs, and Mark stops licking at his neck and curses. He’s so hard against Donghyuck, so hard that he even struggles to undress, but when he comes back he’s all warm skin and power traveling through his body in waves.

“You’re such a bad idea,” he tells Donghyuck. “You’ve always been a bad idea. I’m out there, I’m fighting against giant monsters, I should be ready to die to do my duty, and you know what I think about?”

“Me,” Donghyuck rasps out. Mark’s hands close on his cock vengefully. It’s too dry, too quick, it burns in an uncomfortable way because Donghyuck likes things wet shiny, he likes to spasm on the lube, make a mess on the sheets. Mark doesn’t give him that. He jerks him dry and fast, so tight it’s almost painful, and yet Donghyuck grows hard.

“You’re a little shit Donghyuck, and you’re so pretty, and you’re all mine. You have my attention all the fucking time, and yet you go around doing stupid shit like flirting with other people because you think that will make me look at you. If you want to be fucked just say so.”

Donghyuck swallows when Mark parts his legs and covers his mouth with a hand.

“Lick,” he orders, and Donghyuck bites. “Don’t be a bad bitch, Donghyuck, I have no patience to spare you today. Lick or I’ll jerk you raw.”

Donghyuck pretends to bite again but he swirls his tongue around Mark’s fingers. He feels Mark smirk and hates him a little because he can see in the dark, the little shit, he can see Donghyuck like it’s midday, and the only thing Donghyuck can see is black.

“You’re all talk but you haven’t fucked me yet, did you?” he challenges, and Mark catches one of his hands and brings it to his chest. Donghyuck skims over his nipple, lets Mark guide him to his collarbones, where the skin is less smooth, frayed.

“A burn,” Mark whispers. “That fucker got me good. The medical team wanted to keep me there for another hour but I saw that stupid photo of you kissing Seongwoo and I thought, wow, he’s so gonna get it tonight.”

“So Seongwoo was right,” Donghyuck muses.

“He was right. I don’t know if it’s a good or a bad thing for you, Lee Donghyuck. Hope you don’t have schedules tomorrow because I’m too fucking pent up from the battle, and if I take you now I’m going to fuck it all on you.”

“Will you hurt me?” Donghyuck asks, hating himself a little for the way it comes out, almost dreamy, laced with anticipation.

Mark stops for a moment, his hands steady on Donghyuck’s thighs, finger teasing at his rim.

“I could never hurt you, Donghyuck. But it will hurt tomorrow.”

“You better get some lube then.”

“Mh, don’t know if you deserve it.”

Donghyuck kicks him in the shin - it’s so hard, just like the rest of Mark - and Mark laughs at him as his weight disappears with a crack. It only lasts a few moments, Mark reappearing on top of Donghyuck, punching the breath out of him. He is liberal with lube, just like Donghyuck likes, but he’s not quick. He drags it out, fucking Donghyuck without finesse as he lays kisses all over him. On Donghyuck’s collarbones, his pecs, his stomach, his hips, where the bone juts out - just the tiniest scrape of teeth there, enough to make Donghyuck writhe. Mark’s hands are not much bigger than Donghyuck, but they’re strong in a completely different way, pushing Donghyuck around like he’s a ragdoll, stroking every inch of him like he’s trying to mold him into something new.

“Mark, Mark, please, could you just...” Mark kisses him, and even the kiss is wet.

“So demanding, if you weren’t such a needy boy right now I would’ve let you sit on my face, but no, you want the dick, Donghyuck, don’t you?”

“I fucking do, so get on with it.”

“Say please?”

Donghyuck explodes, he tries to get up and dislodge Mark from where he’s sitting on top of him, but Mark just laughs at him and pushes him down again.

“Say please, Donghyuck.”

“Please fuck yourself.”

Mark laughs again, pressing down against Donghyuck’s heat. He doesn’t go further, just enough to keep him open and wanting. His hands come down to restrain Donghyuck’s hips when he tries to roll himself on Mark’s cock.

“Say please, Donghyuck. I would never ask this of anyone else, but I really want you to beg right now.”

Donghyuck’s eyes are shut, brows furrowed as his entire body shakes around the head of Mark’s cock, trying to get him in, failing because Mark is so, so annoying.

“Go figure, you’re only a pervert for me,” he exhales, and Mark shivers on top of him, resisting the urge to just shove it down inside him. He kisses Donghyuck instead.

“I’m many things only for you, Donghyuck. Now it’s your turn. Come on, be a good boy for me, only for me.”

Donghyuck rakes his nails against Mark’s back, writhes, helplessly, and begs.

“Please, please Mark, come on, I’m also a good boy only for you, for no one else. I’m your good boy and your bad boy, please you’re killing me here.”

Mark laughs again, he’s such in a good mood today, tense with an energy that Donghyuck can’t understand, but his excitement seems to bleed through Donghyuck when he shoves his cock inside in one go. It’s a little on the side of too much, but Donghyuck rolls his hips into it anyway and this time Mark doesn’t stop him. He leans his forehead against Donghyuck and fucks him in irregular, quick thrusts, his rhythm messing up with the way Donghyuck is desperately trying to catch his breath in between moans.

Donghyuck cries out when he realizes he can’t keep up, Mark’s pace is too fast, almost punishing, and Donghyuck feels too sluggish and loose-limbed from the alcohol, emptied of all his energy. He tells Mark so, and Mark kisses his temple and moves his hair away, pausing - even that hurts - before he whispers into his ear.

“Don’t worry baby, I got you. Just lie there and take it, okay? Be good for me and just take it.”

And Donghyuck is not a good boy, he’s a terrible boy, he’s needy and demanding and bitchy and sometimes insecure too. But Mark makes everything easy, he holds him open and fucks into him easily, one hand keeping Donghyuck’s right leg up and one on his belly as he grounds him into the mattress. Do people on Mark’s planet have sex? Is that why he’s so good at this? Donghyuck keeps his eyes open but can’t see anything, he can just feel them burning and he knows he’s started crying, the pressure inside him unbearable and still building. He blindly looks for Mark’s face and pulls him down by the scruff of his neck, swallowing Mark’s pants in a wet kiss.

“Please touch me,” he begs, all inhibitions forgotten at this point because he can feel this orgasm in his teeth, in the back of his brain, flickering down his spine, only waiting to come out. And it does come out, Mark takes it from him with his hands and his cock and his mouth on Donghyuck’s pulse and Donghyuck’s cheeks, licking the wet trails there.

Donghyuck comes around Mark, his whole body clenching and clenching, every muscle straining to ride the wave as Mark keeps going and going and going until it’s just shy of too much and Donghyuck cries out and Mark pulls out to come on his stomach and chest, incredibly hot and thick. Donghyuck belatedly opens his mouth when a drop lands on his cheek, and it was almost too late except Mark groans and lets out a last spurt, spent spurt, aiming it on Donghyuck’s face before he crashes down on the bed, panting, one hand thrown over Donghyuck’s body in a casual but so possessive, so delicious way.

Donghyuck is boneless but for once, for the first time since their rendezvous started, Mark is boneless too.

“So you can get tired,” Donghyuck murmurs. “Unbelievable.”

“So you can behave,” Mark shoots back. “Unbelievable.”

“Stop ruining the moment, Mark. It was amazing.”

“Nothing can ruin this moment, sweetie. You came so hard you cried. Spunk material for the next six years.”

“Why would you need spunk material when you have me?” Donghyuck asks with a tired frown.

Mark pulls himself up and rolls on top of Donghyuck, nuzzling into his neck like a cat.

“You smell like my magic,” he says, casually. “I love it.”

Donghyuck groans and blushes and feels too tired to chase Mark away.

“I would like to fuck you like this every time,” Mark confesses. “But I don’t want to wear you out. You humans are so weak and frail, like tissue papers.”

Donghyuck sighs. “You didn’t just compare me to tissue paper.”

Before he can complain some more Mark is kissing him again, trademark Mark kisses, soft and tender and unreally cute, on Donghyuck’s nose and eyebrows and cheeks and on his chin, before Mark steals one from his lips.

“Always would be too much for you, but next time you want to do it like this just tell me, don’t listen to Ong. Don’t talk to Ong ever again. He’ll corrupt you.”

Donghyuck laughs at that. He feels sticky and sweaty and tired and he hasn’t taken off his makeup yet which means his skin will be terrible tomorrow. He blearily pulls himself up, leaning against the backrest and drawing Mark’s head on his lap. He doesn’t care if it’s messy with come - Mark’s and his own. Mark made this mess and Mark will lay in it.

“So,” he says, threading his fingers through Mark’s hair, “tell me what happened today and in exchange I’ll talk about this super boring Gucci party.”

In the darkness, Mark smiles. Donghyuck can’t see it but he feels it under his fingers.

“So, are you familiar with the concept of _kaiju_?”

Dating Mark is definitely a mess. He’s an alien, he has so many powers Donghyuck can’t even begin to count them. He has a lot of enemies and it’s not guaranteed that someday one of them won’t come after Donghyuck, tie him like a sausage and dangle him from the top of Seoul Tower asking Mark to choose between him and the destiny of humankind. Also, Mark usually finds something to defeat every time he has to take Donghyuck out for dinner at an exclusive fashion party. Yet, Donghyuck loves him so much it hurts sometimes.

“I have no idea what a _kaiju_ is, mind explaining it to me?”

**Author's Note:**

> The kaiju reference is an Easter egg from crashbang's Icarus Falling.  
> I really wrote this in two days and it's messy an basically just porn but I did my best so I really hope you like it as much as I do like it.  
> Leave a kudo or a comment and I hope you're all staying healthy!


End file.
